The Comet Polarization
"The Comet Polarization"'https://www.spoilertv.com/2018/03/upcoming-episode-titles-various-shows_31.html is the twentieth-first episode of the eleventh season of the sitcom ''The Big Bang Theory. The episode aired on Thursday, April 19, 2018. Summary Sheldon's comic book store experiences changes when writer Neil Gaiman puts Stuart's store on the map. Also, Koothrappali takes credit for Penny's astronomical discovery, and friendships are threatened.https://www.spoilertv.com/2018/04/the-big-bang-theory-episode-1121-comet.html Extended Plot Raj sets up his telescope and computer up on the apartment building roof with most of the gang in attention. The project is to watch the planet Mercury at the greatest height of its elongation. Amy looks over the side of the building and calls to Sheldon that roof is pigeon-free. Sheldon comes running in ready to see planets. Penny wonders why Raj didn’t use Leonard’s telescope since it was downstairs. Raj scoffs that is a much better since it was a professional instrument. Stuart gets excited that author Neil Gaiman reviewed Stuart’s comic book store favorably in a tweet. Stuart thought that he could remember the author being in the store, but the whole gang was arguing about the best comic genre metal and missed him. Stuart announces he starts get quite a few tweeter followers. After Raj adjusts the telescope, he turns it over to Penny. She sees something fuzzy was Raj has her take a picture of it. Viewing it on his computer screen Raj thinks that Penny saw a comet. At the comic book store, the place is full of customers as Sheldon and Howard arrive. Sheldon can’t believe that they are in the right store. Sheldon complains that he preferred the store before. Howard called that era empty and sad. Now where was Sheldon going to hang out and read a comic book? Stuart offers him the couch, but Sheldon won’t sit next to strangers. If Sheldon is going to sit, read a comic and ignore a woman, he can do that at home with his fiancée. He is also annoyed because Stuart is out of the comic he wanted to buy. In Leonard and Penny’s apartment, Raj joins them and announces that they indeed did see a comet and that no one else had reported it so they get credit for discovering it. Penny Is excited that she discovered it, though Raj adds that it was with his telescope that he position so that she could see it. Leonard says that both of them can put their names on it; however, Raj put on the paperwork in his name only. Penny insists that she saw it first and she took the picture. Raj asks that if a monkey took the picture, would he have discovered it. Penny then throws him out. The Wolowitzes are all dressed up for their date night out; however, Stuart can’t make it since the store is so busy. He apologizes and Bernadette is not really angry. Howard is sorry that they are getting the dinner and romance. She divides it up by her going out to dinner and Howard stay home with the Internet to have the romance. Penny is on the Internet and finds out that the person that takes the picture discovered the comet and that was her. Raj stole her comet. It happens all the time because people look at Penny and don’t think she knows what she is talking about. It happens all the time to her at work. Leonard wants everyone to be happy, so Penny stalks off because he is not on her side. At the comic book store, Sheldon tries to make a point to Howard when he realizes is trying to talk to a stranger which scares him. He does feel that he can accept change more now because he was fine with May changing her shampoo. Next Sheldon tries to check out and meet Denise, the new assistant store manager. Sheldon yells, “Nope” and runs out of the store. Back at home, Sheldon is complaining about the changes since he has spent thousands of dollars there. Stuart did Sheldon a mug. Sheldon compares the store to the country in the Black Panther movie and complains about the new woman at her store. Amy is sure that someone is going to get offended. Amy offers the suggestion that she think of her as a friend that he hasn’t berated, lectured or condescended yet. Sheldon thanks her, calls her wise and that she smells like books. “You’re really the whole package.” Amy takes that as a compliment. Leonard visits Raj and asks him to include Penny in the discovery. Raj explains that his boss was so excited that he called him “Captain Comet” instead of his usual than “Dr. Doughnuts”. Then Raj starts calling himself a bad person and a bad scientist so Leonard says that he’ll talk to Penny…and may end up on Raj’s couch. Sheldon is watching Denise while Howard comments that she seems to know her stuff. Sheldon takes that as a challenge so he approaches her and asks he rot recommend something without saying what he likes. She offers DC alternate history comic which gets Sheldon excited. Neil Gaiman is back and mentions his alternate history story “1602” when Sheldon brushes him off. Denise even offers to take it back if he doesn’t like it; but don’t tell Stuart. Sheldon has even forgotten who Stuart is. Leonard returns to tell Penny that he talked to Raj, but Penny quickly figures out he cave in. Leonard tells her that she is a strong and independent woman with her own voice, like Katy Perry. Go out and roar. She admits that he has a point and leaves to talk to Raj. Bernadette enters the dining room and finds that Howard has cooked dinner for an in-house date night. Bernadette loves it until Stuart shows up. Denise is running the store. His funny story is that he ran out do to the new business and he didn’t know how to change it. Bernie decides to leave dinner for Stuart and hey can go out. At dinner, Sheldon keeps talking about Denise and the great time they had together. Amy storms down there and introduces herself as the fiancée. At first Denise didn’t believe that Amy was real. She does admit that they had a great time discussing the subject. Amy tells her directly what was going to happen next. She was going to teach her to talk about comics like she really liked them. Denise does. Amy plans to be there all night if it takes that amount of time. Raj hears Penny coming up the stairs and knows that her feet sound angry. He apologizes first and Penny says that she is angry at him. He calls himself a jerk and says that he’ll add Penny’s name even if it’s professionally embarrassing and that he’ll be on thin ice at work. Penny says that this is good, says bye and leaves. Closing the door he remarks that that worked better with Leonard. Amy is reading the DC universe book that she got at the comic book store when Sheldon comes home. She starts to talk about what she has learned and Sheldon says that he doesn’t want to talk about comics right now. Any throws the book on the coffee table in disgust. Credits * '''Guest starring: ** Kevin Sussman as Stuart ** Neil Gaiman as Himself ** Lauren Lapkus as Denise ** Patrick Daniel as Grant * Teleplay: Maria Ferrari, Andy Gordon & Tara Hernandez * Story: Steve Holland, Bill Prady & Eric Kaplan Notes *'Title Reference:' The title refers to the polarization of friendships when Raj won't share the credit for the discovery of a comet with Penny. *Taping date: March 27, 2018 *This episode was watched by 12.91 million people with a rating of 2.4 (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.x million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx April 2018. *This episode aired in Canada on April, 2018. *Chuck Lorre's vanity card. Critics * IMDb user reviews https://www.imdb.com/title/tt6674432/reviews?ref_=tt_urv Trivia * is the science fiction author that Howard named his son Neil after along with and . Unfortunately Howard doesn't recognize him or get to meet him. * Stuart's comic book store becomes popular after Neil Gaiman tweets about it favorably. * That view or set of the apartment building roof hasn't been used since the guys bounced a laser off the moon the end of season 3 and the first episode that Amy appeared in. Other roof top sets have been used. * Patton Peter Oswalt is an stand-up comedian, actor, voice actor and writer. * Amy tries to show an interest in comic books after Sheldon carries on about comic book expert Denise. Denise recommends the DC Universe: Rebirth Omnibus. Quotes :Sheldon: You're wise, and you smell like books. You really are the whole package. ---- :Neil Gaiman:Tweet Next time you’re in Pasadena check out the Comic Center. Great vibe. Old School. The owner really knows his stuff. ---- :Amy: You know, the Greek version of Mercury, Hermes, was worshipped in Athens by the carving of giant wooden phalluses. :Sheldon: Please Amy; get your mind out of the ancient Athenian gutter. ---- :Penny: But I took the picture. :Raj: Because I told you to. Like, if a monkey took the picture did it discover the comet? :Penny:'Excuse me?!? :'Leonard: Uh, he didn’t mean monkey. :Penny: Get out the hell out my apartment! :Leonard:'Actually I think she did. You should go. ---- :'Penny: My God. You’re such a people pleaser. You can’t stand making anyone angry. ---- :Sheldon: Excuse me. I was wondering if you could recommend something. :Denise: Oh, sure. You want to tell me what you like? :Sheldon:'I would not. :'Denise: All right, well, you’re wearing a Green Lantern shirt, so I’m guessing you’re a DC fan. Though that’s from the Alan Scott era, and you’re probably not super into the current run. How would you feel about an alternate history where World War One is fought with dragons and magic? :Sheldon: That’s what I wanted the theme of my tenth birthday party to be. ---- :Leonard: You...you are a strong and independent woman. You have your own voice. Gallery TCP-1.jpg|Listening to Stuart getting good reviews for the comic book store. TCP-2.jpg|Stuart's store is very popular. TCP-3.jpg|Leonard can't persaude Raj. TCP-4.jpg|Sheldon is impressed by Denise at the comic book store. TCP-5.jpg|Talking about the new comic book store employee. TCP-6.jpg|You're a strong and independent woman. TCP-7.jpg|Why are all these people here? TCP-8.jpg|Ignoring Penny. TCP-9.jpg|Penny pissed at Raj. TCP-10.jpg|Neil Gaiman dropping in on the store. Crp1.png|Amy checking out for pigeons on the north side of the building. Crp2.png|Why didn't you use Leonard's telescope? Crp3.png|I might as will hold my hand up and squint. Crp4.png|The Bachelor even chose the professional model. Crp5.png|Neil Gaiman just tweeted about Stuart's store. Crp6.png|Flashback as Stuart lectures the guys. Crp7.png|Neil Gaiman stopped in Stuart's store as the guys didn't notice. Crp8.png|Neil Gaiman adding to the guy's comic book discussion. Crp9.png|Raj adjusting the telescope. Crp10.png|Get your mind out of the ancient Athenian gutter. Crp11.png|Stuart is racking up tweeter followers. Crp12.png|Penny trying out the telescope. Crp13.png|Mad at Howard dissing her teen years. Crp14.png|Maybe it's a comet. Crp15.png|Lots of people at eh comic book store. Crp17.png|Stuart offers Sheldon the couch to read on. Sheldon won't sit next to strangers. Crp18.png|Complaining to Stuart about all the extra people. Crp19.png|Sheldon texts that he is mad at Neil Gaiman. Crp20.png|We discovered a comet last night! Crp21.png|I can't believe I discovered a comet! Crp22.png|I put my name down as the discovery. Crp23.png|Are you kidding me?? Crp24.png|Comet. Something that I saw first. Crp25.png|If a monkey took the picture..? Excuse me?? Crp26.png|Get the hell out of my apartment! Crp27.png|Bernadette is ready for their date night. Crp28.png|A cash register line at the comic book store. Who knew? Crp29.png|I took the picture so its my discovery. Crp30.png|He stole my comet. Crp31.png|I'll go have dinner, you stay home with the Internet and have the romance. Crp32.png|Why can't Raj say I found it? Crp33.png|Scared by a Howard look alike. Crp34.png|Sheldon meets the new assistant stone manager, Denise. Crp35.png|The new assistant store manager, Denise. Crp36.png|Sheldon complaining about the comic book store changes. Crp37.png|Are you done? Crp38.png|Are you done? Crp39.png|That made both sense and wasn't offensive. Crp40.png|Think of her as someone you haven't berated or lectured yet. Crp41.png|You're wise and you smell like books. Crp42.png|Leonard asks Raj to add Penny to the comet paperwork. Crp43.png|Raj tells him how excited his boss was. Crp44.png|Leonard caves in and says that he'll talk to Penny. Crp45.png|Denise at work. Crp46.png|Sheldon watching the new assistant manager. Crp47.png|Sheldon challenges Denise. Crp48.png|I'm guessing you like the DC universe. Crp49.png|How about a DC alternate World War I comic? Crp50.png|Neil Gaiman again joining in the conversation. Crp51.png|Neil Gaiman wrote an alternate history story called "1602". Crp52.png|He takes Marvel characters and put them in Elizabethan England. Crp53.png|Denise even offer him a money back guarantee. Crp54.png|Penny at home. Crp55.png|Did you cave? Crp56.png|You're a strong and independent woman with your own voice. Crp57.png|Well you make a good point. Crp58.png|That was enough. Crp59.png|Going to talk to Raj. Crp60.png|Howard has dinner for date night. Crp61.png|A date night at home. Crp62.png|Leaving for dinner out. Crp63.png|Dinner and conversation about Denise. Crp64.png|Denise? Crp65.png|Amy storms into confront Denise. Crp66.png|I'm Sheldon's fiancee. Crp68.png|I didn't think that you were real. Crp69.png|Here's what is gonna happen. Crp70.png|Raj hears Penny coming. Crp71.png|I'm mad at you. Crp72.png|I'm sorry. Crp73.png|Penny mad. Crp74.png|Happy that Raj changed his mind. Crp75.png|Raj will do what is right. Crp76.png|Amy reading up on the DC universe. Crp77.png|Sheldon doesn't want to talk about comic books. Crp78.png|Amy throws away the comic book. Crp79.png|I don't want to talk about comic books. Tel1.jpg|Penny is mad at Howard's comment. Tel2.jpg|You sell stuff to anyone? Tel3.jpg|I'll go have dinner, you stay home with the Internet and have the romance. Tel4.jpg|At comic book store. Tel5.jpg|Sheldon meets Denise. Tel6.jpg|Stuart calls himself a star. Tel8.jpg|Neil Gaiman. Tel9.jpg|Stuart can stay for dinner. Tel10.jpg|Sheldon is happy with Denise' recommendation. Tel11.jpg|Amy meets Denise. Tel12.jpg|Stuart can't babysit. Tel13.jpg|Listening to Stuart's tweets. Tel14.jpg|Sheldon escaping the comic book store's change. Tel15.jpg|I'm Sheldon's fiancee. Tel16.jpg|Stuart interrupts them. Tel17.jpg|Newest astronomer. References Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Episodes Category:Articles With Photos Category:Raj Category:Howard Category:Leonard Category:Sheldon Category:Amy Category:Bernadette Category:Penny Category:Penny Hofstadter Category:Leonard-Penny Together Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:Shamy Category:Lenny Category:Sheldon-Amy Together Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernie Married Category:Season 11 Category:Series 11 Category:2018 Episodes Category:Season 11 Episodes Category:Series 11 Episodes Category:April Episodes Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Penny has a job Category:Penny has long hair Category:Baby Wolowitz Category:Halley Wolowitz Category:Telescope Room Category:Comet Category:Comic Book Store Category:Penny-Raj Category:Dispute Category:Astronomy Category:Date Night Category:Stuart Category:Popular Category:Shamy Engaged Category:Neil Wolowitz Category:Penny-Raj fight Category:Comets